


deserving

by amethystkrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: While Steve was away on a mission, Bucky spent his time eating whatever he liked and resting as much as he wanted. Steve very much appreciates the results.





	deserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmanperfectsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/gifts).

> Happy birthday Em! <3

The first time Steve noticed was during a video call.

It had been nearly two months since he had seen Bucky in person. Two months since he had left him in Wakanda to answer Natasha's call about a HYDRA weapons sale, going with reluctance despite Bucky's repeated assurances that he was _ fine _ , _ Steve, you big idiot. _The dangerous nature of the op meant no outside communication until the HYDRA sect was taken out and they had the weapons secured. It had taken weeks, and in the end, he, Sam, and Nat had gotten a lead on another base they needed to eliminate. But at least during the travel to the new mission, Steve was able to call Bucky.

The instant Bucky's face appeared on the screen, smiling and bright-eyed, Steve noticed: he had gained weight. There was a roundness to his chin that hadn't been there before, his cheeks and jawline gone soft. Steve blinked, momentarily awed, and then his own face broke out into a grin.

"Hey Buck."

"Hi Steve."

They talked for over an hour. Steve told Bucky a little about the mission, but he really didn't feel much like rehashing the past two months he'd spent in seedy hotels tracking shady business dealings. Even after everything, Bucky still had a knack for knowing exactly what Steve needed, and he spent most of the call talking about what he'd been up to, which as far as Steve could tell, consisted of a lot of napping and goat-wrangling. 

The whole time they talked, Steve found his gaze drifting to the soft curves of Bucky's face. It made Steve feel warm to think about the kind of lifestyle Bucky was living now to make him look that way. He was eating as much as he wanted, _ resting _ as much as he wanted. Bucky deserved that, more than anyone in the world.

After they hung up, Steve couldn't stop thinking about it, and when he went to bed that night, his thoughts turned less-than-wholesome. He pictured the way Bucky's whole body must look now, thick and soft with more inches of skin for Steve to touch and hold. He imagined how it would feel to run his hands down the meat of Bucky's sides, to cup the fullness of his ass. 

Steve reached a hand down into his briefs and started stroking himself. When he came, it was to the image of fucking into Bucky and watching his belly and thighs move to the rythm of his thrusts. 

*

Three weeks later, Steve walked through the doorways of Bucky's hut and let his bag drop to the floor with a _ thud _ . Bucky was already crossing to room to get to him, and they met halfway, embracing each other tight, planting kisses on each other's faces, too excited to coordinate their lips actually meeting. Steve let his hands roam over Bucky's body, exploring like he'd been fantasizing about in the weeks since their video call. The sensation was even better than his imagination; it was an indescribable joy to feel him, warm and solid and _ soft _beneath his palms. 

"Bucky..." Steve said softly, pausing in his kisses to lay a hand on Bucky's cheek and get a look at him. Bucky's face was flushed a little from all the kissing and groping, and Steve would have him looking like that forever if he could. 

Bucky took him by the hand and walked them to his bed. He fell back onto the mattress, and Steve settled on top of him, straddling his hips. Bucky began to undress himself, using his one arm to strip off his shirt and then wriggled out of his pants. Steve felt his mouth drop open as the sight of Bucky completely naked, splayed out before him, skin sun-kissed and blushing. Steve couldn't control himself; he surged down and kissed Bucky, hot and _ hungry _. 

"Hey, slow down big guy," Bucky laughed. He might be making fun of him, but Steve could feel Bucky's very interested cock against his thigh. "You still gotta take your clothes off."

"I just wanna touch you right now," Steve said, because it was true. All the could think about was putting his lips and hands on every inch of Bucky. "Is that alright?"

Bucky stared up at him with an expression crossed between surprise and fondness, redness spreading across his cheeks. He nodded. 

Steve started with his forehead, pressing his lips there with gentle tenderness. And then he moved down, kissing along his cheeks and jaw, his hands framing Bucky's face. He brought his mouth to Bucky's neck, sucking marks there while he cupped Bucky's tits — which, to Steve's delight, fit perfectly in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over the nipples, teasing, and Bucky's breath started to go shallow, arcing his body up so Steve could feel the unmistakable hardness of his cock brushing against him.

And then he started kissing all down Bucky's torso, pausing to lick and graze his teeth over his nipples, earning him a low moan. He spent most of his time worshipping Bucky's belly though, running his hand reverently down his sides, kissing every single stretch mark, every single rosy stripe that signified the way Bucky's body had been transformed by rest and indulgence. 

"You're gorgeous, Buck," Steve told him. "Most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

And then his moved his lips lower and lower and…

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky gasped when Steve took him fully in his mouth. He worked Bucky's cock over with everything he had, licking and sucking and taking him deep in his throat, spurred on by the soft whimpering sounds Bucky made. He ran his hands along the insides of Bucky's thighs, feeling the soft skin there, taking notice of how that particular part of Bucky's body had thickened since the last time Steve had touched him like that. It drove him crazy to think about, made the blaze inside him flare and grow, and he moved his mouth on Bucky's cock with desperate urgency.

"Shit, wait, I—" Bucky's hand came to Steve's jaw, guiding him gently away. "I don't wanna come like this," he said. "Want you in me."

Oh. That Steve could absolutely do.

He sat up and made to retrieve the lube he knew Bucky kept in the bedside cabinet, but Bucky put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I already got myself ready for you," he said, a prideful glint in his eyes. 

"God, I love you," Steve told him with utter sincerity and then proceeded to flip them so Bucky was on top of him. Bucky adjusted himself, his ass now just brushing against Steve's aching cock.

"I missed you so bad. Didn't wanna waste any time."

"Then don't," Steve panted, rolling his hips ups, chasing the friction of his cock sliding against the cleft of Bucky's ass.

Bucky gave him a smirk, and then he reached down, wrapped his hand around the based of Steve's cock, and sank down to the hilt. Steve let out a moan at the sensation; Bucky always felt so damn good, tight and warm and velvet around him. Steve bucked his hips up, unable to control himself, and Bucky seemed to take the hint about Steve's neediness, starting to move himself up and down. Steve was completely transfixed by the sight; Bucky glowing with sweat and blush as he took his pleasure from Steve, his stomach and thighs bouncing with each thrust. Steve put his hands on Bucky's waist, gripping tight to the fleshly curves there, and guided his movements, lifting him up and down, rapid and forceful. 

Their pace was relentless, pleasure building with the brutality of a hurricane, and when Steve's came, it was like being hit with the full brunt of the storm. He let out a strangled shout, coming inside Bucky, hips still thrusting up. Bucky brought his hand to his own cock, still riding Steve's softening dick, and with a few strokes his was coming too, painting Steve's belly and chest. 

Very slowly, Bucky moved off of Steve and collapsed down on the bed, lying beside him. They turned over on their sides, looking at each other with matching dopey smiles. 

"So," Bucky said. "I guess you don't mind..." He glanced meaningfully down at himself.

Steve hauled him in for a kiss, pressing their bodies close together, heedless of the sticky mess. 

"What was your first clue?"


End file.
